


Demon School Dropout

by BBASLML



Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [12]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Everyone is mad at each other, F/M, Heavy Angst, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, M/M, Mating Bites, Mild Blood, Multi, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Tail Sex, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, angel cuddles, the shit hit the fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBASLML/pseuds/BBASLML
Summary: You've let Belphegor out of the attic and things wentverybadly. In the aftermath, many secrets come to light and it causes turmoil between you and your lovers.
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727695
Comments: 235
Kudos: 590





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler alert:** This chapter is based around the happenings of Lesson 16. 
> 
> **Content warning:** Mentions of murder, big focus on trauma, super angsty, please proceed with care and be kind to yourself. 
> 
> I hope you like angst and whiplash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is 99% angst and 1% whiplash. 
> 
> There is a bit of Lucifer/reader smut via some non-linear story-telling.
> 
> The smut tags do not apply to Simeon here. They will apply to Leviathan next chapter though.

This is not how you planned to spend your evening.

_What the actual fuck?_

You can hardly keep yourself upright from how badly you're shaking, mind in overdrive, oscillating between terror and absolutely nothing at all.

The sight of your own body in Mammon's arms is too much. You've never seen him look so scared. You've never seen any of them this way. And seeing yourself this way? You take a step and try to find words, but all you manage is a silent breath. Your legs are about to give out. You let yourself plop down on the steps leading to the entrance hall where they've gathered around your pale and bloodied body. They’re all in their demon forms. You feel like you still _can't breathe_ and all you can hear between strangled cries of your name is Belphegor.

Laughing.

It chills you to the bone.

Your heart is thudding so hard that it might leap out of your throat. If that doesn't expel the frantic organ from your body, then vomiting will. Nausea weighs thick and constricting on the back of your throat, blocking your windpipe. You try to suck in a breath, but your lungs feel no relief from the sensation of suffocation.

You're not sure when Leviathan spots you sitting there, but he's at your side in an instant, hands on your shoulders as he kneels in front of you on the steps and says ... something. You can't make out his words, but you can see the panic and confusion in his eyes. Everything feels muted. There's a deafening pressure inside your ears and that _fucking laugh_ is all you can hear through it now. You stare past Leviathan, watching as your corpse vanishes from Mammon's arms. He still hasn't realised you're there on the steps, and you hear the frantic " _No!_ " that escapes him as his fingers glide through the space where your lifeless limbs had been a moment earlier.

Leviathan's shaking you now, begging for a response—anything to indicate that you're really okay.

_I'm not okay_.

One by one, the others notice you there, attention drawn by Levi's increasingly frantic voice. Belphegor stops laughing and he locks eyes with you. You feel dizzy. You don't hear his words, but he lunges towards you with malicious intent and you expect to meet your death all over again—

Beelzebub tackles his twin to the ground and pins him there.

"What are you doing?!" he yells.

And it breaks you more when you hear Beel's voice like that. You've never heard him sound so afraid. You feel the hot sting of tears as they rush down your face. Mammon is suddenly in front of you, shoving Levi aside as he takes your face in his hands.

"Treasure?! Is it really you?! Are you okay?!"

_I'm not okay_.

All you can do is lean back in a feeble attempt to regain your personal space, because right now, everyone, everything, is too close. Levi is tugging on your sleeve; he's saying something and yelling at Mammon and suddenly all you can hear is shouting as Satan and Asmodeus move to stand between you and where Beelzebub has his twin held down, though Belphegor doesn’t seem to be struggling against him.

The only one who remains silent is Lucifer. He meets your teary gaze as you try to shake off Mammon and Leviathan's smothering touches. With quick strides, he comes to stand on the same step where you are seated.

"Enough!"

His voice is filled with all the authority you've come to expect from him. The brother's go silent in an instant. He fixes his eyes on Levi and Mammon.

"Give her space," he commands.

They both relinquish their hands as if stung. You're instantly grateful as you stop squirming and let the tremors wrack your body instead. Mammon is breathing heavily, and you can see his hands shaking as he sits a couple of steps down from where you are and presses his palms down.

The sound of someone clearing their throat calls your attention back down to the entrance hall. Diavolo and Barbatos are standing a little way back from where Beel still has his twin pinned to the floor. How long have they been here? The prince looks visibly horrified, face ashen as he looks up at you on the stairs. Barbatos can't seem to meet your gaze, but he's the next to speak.

"There are some things we must discuss."

\--

" _Lies_ ," Belphegor spits, glaring from Diavolo and Barbatos, to you and Lucifer.

Everyone is gathered in the common room, demon forms tucked away. The eldest of the brothers has not left your side, but he has not allowed himself more than a light hand on your shoulder or at the small of your back. He has not let anyone else near you, either, though you can see Mammon especially itching to move closer.

Belphegor's eyes narrow on you. If you could shrink into yourself anymore, you would, but you're already past your limit. You wish you could turn invisible so that he can’t look at you, so none of them can look at you.

"Lilith died during the Great Celestial War. I _saw_ it happen. I was _right there_ ," Belphegor hisses.

The moment he rises from his seat, you flinch. The tension in the room is palpable. Nobody comments on the way Belphegor's voice cracks as those last two words leave his mouth.

"You expect me to believe that this _human_ shares her blood? What a pathetic lie."

He steps towards you, eyes glowing amethyst. Beelzebub moves in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him in his tracks. He cranes his neck to look at Lucifer.

"Is it true?" Beel asks. His eyes flit to you, then back to his brother. "Did Lilith live?"

The silence that follows this question is uncanny. And as you shift your gaze from Lucifer, at your side, to Diavolo, across the room, a sick realisation settles in your stomach.

"Lucifer physically cannot answer that question," you say.

All eyes turn to you. They're the first words you've managed since Belphegor crushed the life out of you in the attic, with one vice-like hand over your throat while your ribs cracked in the circle of his other arm. You cling to the ability to speak, the ability to think—anything to distract from the memories clawing their way to the forefront of your mind—and level your eyes at Diavolo. At your side, Lucifer's cheeks are tainted with an angry blush. His eyes bore into the floor. You swallow a lump in your throat.

"The price he paid for Lilith's second chance at life was a pledge to you," you manage, barely audible. "And you commanded his silence."

Diavolo visibly stiffens at your words, eyes burning with curiosity and a hint of fear. The brothers flit their gaze between you, Lucifer and Diavolo.

"How could you know that?" Barbatos asks quietly, meeting your gaze.

"I ..." You search yourself for the explanation. The scene that played out in your head after you blacked out ... it felt so _real_. And it wasn't the first time a snippet of those moments had flashed before your mind's eye. "I remembered."

You say the words. Lucifer's words. The things that he said to Lilith in his last moments with her. The words that only he and Lilith and Diavolo and Barbatos heard. And for a moment, Lucifer's gaze shifts from the floor to stare at you.

_My god,_ you think. _He looks so broken._

And you cling to that. Because you can be strong for him in the face of such a gross injustice, even if the rest of your world has fallen apart.

Another anxious moment passes before Diavolo speaks.

"Lucifer, speak freely."

The fallen Morningstar glares daggers at the prince, as if to express dismay at being tasked with explaining the situation. You can't say you blame him.

"Yes," he finally says, addressing Beelzebub. "Lilith lived. When I fell, before the rest of you, I found her here in the Devildom on the brink of death and begged Diavolo to save her."

"Begged?" Mammon repeats, horrified.

Lucifer turns his cold eyes to the second-born.

"You bargained with Diavolo for her life?" Asmodeus whispers.

" _I did what I had to do_ ," Lucifer snaps, glowering at the room. " _For Lilith._ "

"We thought she _died_!" Asmodeus cries.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Leviathan blurts.

Lucifer seethes next to you, gritting his teeth. "I _couldn't_."

Diavolo nods his confirmation, leaning forward in his seat.

"The magic I used to have Lilith reborn as a human is forbidden to angels and demons alike. I couldn't risk word getting out," he states, solemn. "I'm sorry that I couldn't allow you to tell your brothers, Lucifer. It must have—"

"Stop," he bites.

"My love—"

" _Don't!_ "

Lucifer narrows his eyes at Diavolo. Across the room, the prince clamps his mouth shut but doesn't shy from Lucifer's gaze until Barbatos lays a hand on his arm, as if to remind Diavolo where he is, who he is with.

Asmodeus manages a little, " _oh_ " as he glances between Diavolo and Lucifer, but the atmosphere is too oppressive even for him to make light of the information the prince has just let slip.

"Beelzebub, Belphegor," Lucifer says, not shifting his eyes from Diavolo. "Sit down."

For a moment, you think Belphegor will refuse, even with Beel tugging on his arm. The Avatar of Sloth gives you another scathing look before he shakes Beel off and sits down on the floor, crossing his legs with his pillow in his lap. His fingers grip the corners harshly and you half expect the material to tear.

"So, let me get this straight," Satan begins.

He leans forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and his head atop his knuckles. By the common room firelight, he could be a statue deep in thought with the way his hair falls forward to obscure his features. His brows knit together.

"Lilith was secretly reborn as a human, and it just so happens that of all the humans who could have been selected for the exchange program, we ended up with one of her descendants without even knowing."

Barbatos gives a single nod. "That is indeed the case. It took some time to trace back her lineage, but there's no doubt now."

"It's a _lie_ ," Belphegor seethes.

"Shut _up,_ " Mammon snaps.

It makes you flinch. It's the first thing Mammon has said directly to the youngest of the brothers since your dead body disappeared in his arms.

"And this was possible because Diavolo used forbidden magic ... in exchange for Lucifer's loyalty," Satan continues, ignoring his brothers.

" _What the fuck_ ," Leviathan breathes. " _What the fuck._ "

"And Kitten was able to open the door to the attic because she has pacts with five of us, plus what remains of Lilith's dormant powers in her blood."

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew Belphegor was up there?" Beel asks, looking at you. "How long did you know?"

The accusation in his eyes makes you feel sick.

"I wanted to tell you ..."

" _How long?_ "

You flinch at his tone. "I found him within a couple of weeks of being here."

That look of betrayal as Beelzebub straightens up cuts deep. Mammon's face holds the same expression. It's too much.

"You've known this _whole time_ ," Mammon says.

"You've been lying to us for that long?" Asmodeus asks, shoulders slumping. "How could you do that to us?"

" _What the fuck_ ," Leviathan says, pressing his fingers to his temples. " _What the fuck._ "

With a sigh, Diavolo interjects. "Lucifer, I wish you'd just _told me_ what Belphegor—"

" _Told you_?!" Lucifer snaps, coming to his feet. "How could you expect me to _tell you_ that my brother was planning treason? How could you expect me to hand him over to you? I lost Lilith; I was _not_ prepared to lose Belphegor as well!"

The words leave him with a snarl, and he shifts into his demon form. Diavolo rises before Barbatos can stop him.

"I would not bring harm to your brothers, Lu. I would never do that to you." He steps towards the other demon, hands out before him in a sign of truce. "If you'd told me, we would have worked something out."

"How could I have known that, Diavolo? How could I have been sure that you wouldn't have taken him from me, like you did Lilith?"

That makes Diavolo recoil some. Barbatos gets to his feet, glancing at you as he debates whether he ought to step between them. But you give him nothing but a blank stare in return as rage and terror fight for dominance in your mind.

"I _saved_ Lilith." The quiver in Diavolo's voice betrays him.

"You _humiliated_ me," Lucifer bites back.

"You used her life as a bargaining chip," you say. "You used her to get to Lucifer."

Barbatos goes wide-eyed at your accusation, but Diavolo's shoulders slump.

"Yes, I did. I am not proud of it. Lucifer, I'm sorry, my intentions were not—"

"No," Lucifer says.

"My love—"

"Dia, _stop it_! Just stop."

The prince opens his mouth to say something more, but between the sharp look Lucifer pins him with and Barbatos finally stepping between them, he reconsiders. Barbatos places a hand on Diavolo's shoulder. And you feel the anger well up in you.

_Diavolo isn't the victim here._

You turn to Lucifer, reach for him with a shaky hand, but before you can do more than ghost your fingers against the edge of his wing, he turns on you.

"Don't touch me," he orders. His wings extend menacingly and then fold back in against his back. "And stay out of this. You've done enough."

"Lucifer …" You come shakily to your feet.

He catches your wrist when you reach a hand to him again, grip vice-like as he glares at you. A rush of fear makes you dizzy. You thought he looked angry when you confessed to him that you'd met Belphegor, before Barbatos sent you through the door, but now he looks livid. Had that really only been a few hours ago?

_But did Lucifer and I even have this conversation in this timeline? Does he remember how angry he was with me?_

After a torturously long moment, he releases you and storms out of the common room. Some seconds later, you hear his bedroom door slam shut.

They're all looking at you again, and that makes your heart pound uncomfortably in your throat. You feel too light, like you're not really standing in the common room, like it's a dream. A really fucked up dream. There are no marks on your wrist where Lucifer grabbed you. Did you imagine him grabbing you that hard?

"T-Treasure, why didn't you tell us what you knew?!" Mammon demands, coming to his feet.

"Because Belphegor said—" You cut yourself off, realising how _stupid_ that sounds given tonight's events. You glare at the Avatar of Sloth, watching you with such a hateful look in his eyes from his place on the floor. "I can't believe you ... I _helped_ you!"

"Not my fault that humans are so naïve," he bites back.

" _Why?!_ " you shout, trembling where you stand. " _Why did you do that?!_ "

He rolls his eyes. He might look bored if he didn't look ready to kill you all over again. A series of sobs shake your shoulders, violently enough that you almost fall over. Barbatos moves to stand next to you. He places a hand on your back to steady you, but you shove him back against Diavolo.

" _Don't touch me!_ " you shout. "Fuck, Barb, _you knew_ , didn't you?! _You knew what he'd do to me when you sent me back through that fucking door!_ "

On the outside, he looks as composed as ever, but the way his viridian eyes gleam with the same sorrow as when he made love to you a day earlier tells you everything you need to know. And the deepening look of guilt on Diavolo's face only adds to your anger. You feel sick to your stomach.

" _Fucking Christ_ ," you spit. "You _both_ knew? And Lucifer ... do either of you even love him?! Have you just used him this whole time?"

"Of course we love him!" Diavolo replies, aghast.

"We?" Satan interjects.

"Then why is he still under this oath to you, after all this time?!"

"My love, it's not—"

"Don't!" you yell. "Don't call me that, not after everything that's just happened."

"What?! Treasure, why'd he call ya that?!"

" _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck ..._ "

"What is _wrong_ with you both?!"

"What else did you lie to us about?!"

"Belphegor? Why'd you have to hurt her?"

"She deserved it. All humans deserve to die!"

_It's too much._

You force yourself to walk. You leave the common room. Over your shoulder, you hear them call after you, each man's words jumbling with the other's until—

_I can't be here right now._

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

You say it with enough force that your pacts activate. Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub fall silent at your command. You don't turn back. You keep walking away. As soon as you reach your room, you lock the door.

Then you freeze.

Then you black out.

\--

You can still hear angry, raised voices when you come to. You're not sure if you're shaking because of how cold you feel against the floor, or if you're still trembling with fear.

_Probably both_ , you think.

It takes a couple of attempts to push yourself up off the floor. The room spins around you. You stumble backwards against the door, taking deep breaths to quell the nausea threatening to expel the contents of your stomach. You glance towards the bathroom. You need to go hug the toilet bowl, but you're afraid to move from against the door.

_What if Belphegor comes after me now?_

The lock won't do much to stop a demon. Then again, leaning yourself against the door won't help much either. Looking around the room, your eyes settle on your desk. Your homework is still sprawled over the surface, unfinished from before you and five of the brothers joined Diavolo and Barbatos for dinner at Ristorante Six. You left the textbook out so that Satan could help you after dinner; he always has the best insights for your Contemporary Devildom Literature studies. For a moment, you pause to wonder how such an evening of dinner outings and plans for homework could have gone so horribly awry.

It started with a prank. Leviathan called Lucifer's D.D.D. as you all walked home from the restaurant. You remember hearing the scream as Lucifer held the device away from his ear before the call disconnected. As far as the brothers were aware, things between you and Lucifer remained somewhat tense following the body-swap incident with Satan. They thought they were helping by tricking you into spending some alone time together. As soon as you found the game box in Leviathan's room and read through the blurb with Lucifer, you both understood that the strange disappearances were nothing more a good-natured joke.

The others didn't know that you and Lucifer finished making up on your way home from the Demon Lord's castle the night before. They didn't know that Lucifer had made love to you under the light of the Devildom moon, with the stars framing his face. They didn't know how sweetly you moaned his name when he entered you, how you kissed each other until you were both breathless. Whatever tension lingered between the two of you disappeared between your skin and his as you unbuttoned each other's shirts. The dewy grass dampened your RAD uniform while he took you, groaning your name and sweet nothings when your back began to arch in pleasure. Your legs wrapped so tightly around his waist, as if you were afraid he'd stop. He made you feel so full.

He laid beside you in the grass for an hour afterwards, stroking your hair while you rested your head against his chest. You could hear his heart beating, feel it against your cheek as you breathed in the cool night air and the scent of his body. He was humming while he played with your hair. You're still not sure if he realised that he was humming. You didn't say anything about it, just closed your eyes and enjoyed the way the deep notes melted away the aches in your body and the tension in your shoulders.

No, the others didn't know that everything was already perfect.

"They're probably all hiding in Mammon's room," Lucifer chuckled, shutting down Leviathan's computer.

You smiled at him, resting your hands against his chest. "I think it's sweet."

"Shall we humour them?" he purred, pulling you against him. "Are you going to defeat me, my love?"

You giggled, wiggling against him. "I was thinking we could attempt the _other_ ending, where we fall in love with each other."

His laugh was so genuine that your heart fluttered. He gave you a soft look and kissed the top of your head.

"Then the game is already won."

You wound up in the library, sitting quietly together in front of the fire with a cup of tea. It was a nice change to be alone with him in one of the common spaces of the house.

"If you were trying to win me over for the first time, what would you say to me right now?" you asked with a playful smile.

He gave a thoughtful hum. "I'd ask you questions about yourself to show you that I'm interested in you, while also getting to know you."

You sipped your tea. "What questions would you ask me?"

"I'd ask you to tell me what you want me to know." He gave you an expectant look as he took a sip of tea. "What are some things I don't know about you?"

You laughed to yourself as silly little facts and trivia about your life came to your mind.

"You don't know my favourite colour," you said.

"I don't," he agreed. "Tell me."

"Green. I don't know yours. Wait, let me guess ... It's red, isn't it?"

He shook his head. "That's _Diavolo's_ favourite colour."

"Black?"

He scowled at you. "Blue. Tell me something else."

"Blue? I wouldn't have guessed. Um ... I can play the ukulele," you grinned.

"Oh? Can you sing, too?"

"Of course, I can. Just … not very well. I'm a terrible singer."

He scoffed at you, shaking his head. "Surely you're not _that_ bad."

"I really am, though."

"I'll be the judge of that. Sing for me."

Your face went bright red. "I— what— n-no way."

He fixed you with those dark red eyes. "You would deny me?"

You gasped at the accusation, feigning offense. "Well, forgive me for not wanting to hurt your ears, _my love_."

"I am sure my ears will be just fine. Now, sing for me," he smirked.

You stared at him in defiance before accepting your fate. Then, a devious grin spread across your face. Clearing your throat, you took a deep breath and started singing:

_"We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each oth—"_

"That will do, my love," Lucifer said firmly. "You are, indeed, decidedly bad at singing."

You grinned ear to ear as he set down his teacup.

"A very sweet song though, and I hope you know that I return the sentiment. I assume it's one from the Human Realm. Is this your favourite song?"

It was not your intention to lie to Lucifer about your favourite song, but his attempt to remain composed after hearing your terrible singing, and his obliviousness to the concept of 'Rick rolling', compelled you to take the joke that little bit further. You nodded in confirmation.

"Then I will learn it and sing it for you, my love" he said solemnly.

You beamed at him and tried not to let your laughter come through, but it did. And while it shook your shoulders, he chuckled at you, amused by your display of joy as you tried to cover your mouth with your hand. He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"And what is so funny, my love?" he asked.

You took a deep breath to quiet yourself. "Nothing, just ... Lucifer—" You grabbed his hands in both of yours. "—I love you. I really love you."

The contented sigh that escaped him was like music.

"And I love you. Truly and deeply."

He kissed your lips softly, resting his forehead against yours before he pulled back to look at you again.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me? There is still much I do not know of you. Tell me all of your secrets."

_Secrets,_ you thought to yourself. Though his tone was playful, that bead of guilt that had been niggling in your chest for so long drew your attention. You frowned at your hands, still holding his, resting on your lap. He saw the shift in your demeanour and tilted his head to the side.

"What is it, my love?"

"There's ... Lucifer, there's something I need to tell you. And I think you will be upset with me, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't keep hiding this from you, and—"

"My love, I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it sound. Whatever it is, tell me," he said, squeezing your hands.

Nervously, you lifted your eyes to meet his gaze. You didn't know how drastically your next words would change the course of the night. You didn't know that your life would quickly devolve into a nightmare. You never could have anticipated what would happen in the hours that followed.

You would not get to finish your Contemporary Devildom Literature homework with Satan.

"I met Belphegor."

\--

You hardly notice the sharp pain in your shoulder when you finish positioning your desk in front of your bedroom door, but you know you’ve pulled a muscle. Your heart is thudding, and the nausea is almost overwhelming. Shaky legs steer you into the bathroom, where you drop to your knees in front of the toilet bowl and put the seat up. You don't bother turning on the light. It takes a moment, but the sick comes like you knew it would, searing its way up your throat as you sob.

As the nausea expels itself, you become aware of the raised voices around the House of Lamentation again. Beelzebub's voice is prominent, though you can't work out what he's saying. Mammon interjects with something, then you hear Belphegor and his voice sets you off all over again. You retch, but your stomach is already empty. You cover your ears, try to block out the sound of his voice as it cuts through the room, try to block out the sensation of fingers around your throat as they cut off your airways.

Once you're sure that you're not going to vomit anymore, you flush the loo and curl up on the floor. You keep your hands over your ears and cry. You cry until your hair sticks to the tile floor with the dampness of your tears.

A series of doors slam in the distance and you realise the house has fallen silent. It's eerie. You sit up suddenly, feeling as if someone has entered your space, but peering out into your bedroom, you can see that the desk is still firmly in front of the door. You whip around to look back into the dark bathroom, frantically reaching for the light switch for fear that the shadows will come to life. There's nothing there. Of course, there's nothing there. You slump in the doorway between the two rooms.

You yelp in shock when your D.D.D. starts vibrating in your pocket. It takes you a moment to fumble it out of your clothes. Simeon's caller ID flashes across the screen.

_What the fuck am I meant to say to Simeon? He'll know straight away that something's wrong if I try to talk_.

You let the call ring out and release a held breath as the vibrations stop. No sooner have you placed the device on the floor next to you, the soft _ding_ of a new message compels you to check it again.

_Simeon: Is everything alight?_

_Simeon: Alright*_

_Simeon: Asmodeus has been crying on a call with Solomon for the past 5 minutes._

_Simeon: What's going on over there, little lamb?_

You groan as you read the messages. There's no hiding this from the angel. You click the call button. He answers within the first ring.

"Is everything alright?" his kind voice asks.

If it weren't for the quiet static distorting his voice, you'd think he was right next to you. You can hardly manage a response.

"No ... Simeon ... it's not alright ..." You start sobbing anew, clutching the device to your ear. "I'm not okay, I'm not— I'm not— I'm—"

The angel makes gentle hushing noises in your ear and you let your inability to form a sentence speak for itself.

"I'm on my way over," he says. "Are you in your room?"

You sniffle, swiping the back of your arm under your nose. "Y-yeah, my room. Um ... come by the window. I can't open the door right now."

"Oh … well alright then. I'll be there soon."

You disconnect the call and press your face into your hands for a moment, letting a frustrated sound out between sobs. You manage to get to your feet again and step into the bathroom to splash cold water on your bleary face. The tap of a finger against glass brings you back into the bedroom and to your surprise there is already an angel at your window. He looks worried as you fumble with the window lock and push the screen wire out so that he can climb through.

"I don't think I've ever snuck into someone's bedroom via a window before," he says gently, straightening up.

He looks up and down your dishevelled form and his frown deepens. His eyes flit to the desk that now sits up against the door. Your Contemporary Devildom Literature homework is strewn across the floor, having slid off while you were wrestling with the desk, along with your lamp, which you forgot to unplug before shifting furniture. It's only as you follow Simeon's gaze that you realise the lamp is broken.

Simeon wraps both arms around you and carefully pulls you into a hug. You throw your arms around his waist and cling to him as if your life depends on it. And after tonight's events, maybe it does. You just don't know anymore.

He makes those gentle hushing noises as he strokes your hair, resting his cheek on the top of your head.

"I don't know what happened, little lamb, but I am here for you."

And that's it. You can't stop yourself from crying anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breath* 
> 
> I did warn you that the plot bunnies were making me do bad things. I'm sorry about your feelings right now. If it's any consolation, I'm crying too. 
> 
> I'm expecting this to be either 2 or 3 chapters, I'm not quite sure yet. 
> 
> Lyrics credits: 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley ... in case anyone didn't know. 
> 
> Please be kind to yourself after reading heavy content. Let me know what you thought of this in the comments and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel helps you cope with last night's trauma. In the afternoon, Belphegor corners you in the kitchen, but you're surprised by which of the brothers come to your rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I just want to say, WOW. I have been completely blown away by the comments on the last chapter. I mean, honestly, I'm always blown away by the comments, but last chapter and the end of the previous fic in this series too, you guys have really left me in awe. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me!!! <3 
> 
> This fic will be three chapters in total, and I apologise, but the smut is next chapter. Please accept a blushy Simeon as compensation for the lack of smut in this chapter. 
> 
> As with the previous chapter ... **content warning:** discussions of distressing content, ongoing trauma response, violence, Belphegor.

"I met Belphegor."   
  
Lucifer didn't react immediately. His face went completely blank for a painfully long moment. The corner of his eye twitched when your words finally registered, and suddenly the air around you trembled with Infernal magic.   
  
"What did you say?" he asked, voice nothing more than a low growl. "Wait, don't tell me ... that you actually met with him?"   
  
Lucifer's voice became dangerously low. Did you knock your teacup over as you tried to stand, or did it fracture under the pressure of the Infernal magic permeating the room? Lucifer came to his feet with you, towering at his full height as he fixed you with eyes darker than you had ever seen them.   
  
"You went to that room ... and you MET Belphegor?!"   
  
The other teacup shattered. Porcelain shards cut at your shins, but you hardly noticed as you tried to step back from Lucifer. He was between you and the exit. And he was angry. His demon form flashed into being, horns and wings casting menacing shadows in the firelight.   
  
"I knew you went up those stairs. You knew you weren't allowed to, but you did it anyway! But you went up there and ... how?! It should have been impossible, but you met Belphegor?!"   
  
He took a step towards you and grabbed your forearm. His grip was harsher than Satan's had been a few weeks earlier, and you cried out in pain as he used his demonic strength to hold you in place. The intensity of his Infernal magic caused the flames in the fireplace to dance eerily into a dark red, deepening to purple, then blue, and finally darkening into the colour of midnight. The air turned frigid inside your lungs. It misted as you exhaled rapidly, amid the futile struggle to free yourself from Lucifer's grasp. He shook you roughly, and you cried out again. An icy terror gripped your chest, but you knew you couldn't get away from him.   
  
_Help, please help! HELP! HELP!_  
  
You couldn't form words for the fear racing through your blood. You felt the Infernal magic around you shudder.   
  
"Do you REALLY find it so amusing to poke your nose into our business at every opportunity? Do you really enjoy stirring up trouble that much? YOU, a mere HUMAN?!"   
  
"Lucifer ... p-please don't ..." Your eyes went wide as you looked up at him, struck with the horrible thought that he might actually kill you.   
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT—"   
  
That was the moment the others burst into the room.   
  
\--  
  
It's been a long night. In amongst the endless crying and attempts to explain the evening's events to Simeon, you fall asleep with your head in his lap, while his gloved hands stroke your hair. There's something unnaturally calming about his presence, and despite being an absolute mess, you manage to sleep soundly for a few hours. When you open your eyes, you find that Simeon has tucked you into your bed and slid in alongside you after removing his boots, gloves, and outer robe. Your head is against his chest and the circle of his arms protects you. You glance up to his sleeping face, tucked against the pillow. And that's when you notice that he has more than just his arms wrapped around you.   
  
You've never seen an angel in their true form before.   
  
And Simeon is absolutely breathtaking.   
  
His wings curve up from his back and bend forward at either side of his head. The soft downy feathers tickle against his forehead, stark white against dark hair and smooth skin. You tilt your head around to take in the way he encases you. His primary feathers are longer than your forearm, stretching over your back until his wing tips overlap. His secondaries press softly around your sides, barely noticeable. The strength of his wings keeps you tucked against him.   
  
Everything around you is so wonderfully warm.   
  
You feel serene.   
  
You settle back against his chest and close your eyes. There’s a damp patch on his shirt, where you must have cried in your sleep during the night. It’s cold against your cheek now, but you don't have the energy or the willpower to move again. You don't want to leave this sanctuary.   
  
Alas, the angel feels you stir and opens his eyes. He glances down to where you are cocooned against his chest and smiles softly.   
  
"Feeling any better after some sleep?"   
  
You nod against his chest, cheek rubbing against the material of his black sleeveless top. His hands rub comforting circles over your back, lean arms brush against your waist. Carefully, he rolls onto his side and releases you from the wrap of his wings as you shift onto your back. Pain shoots across the back of your shoulder, making you wince, but you focus on Simeon. You try not to show how badly you want him to just keep holding you.   
  
Simeon stretches out his angelic limbs to their full wingspan before folding them in against his back. Looking up at him, you notice a faint glow about his hair, light rippling around his head in a way you almost can't see. Your vision catches on something else, too—a pair of phantom rings that encompass his head, each rotating slowly. You can’t quite focus on them, but you can faintly see eyes looking back at you from along the surface of each ring.   
  
"Whoa ..." you breathe.   
  
Realising the way you look at him, a flush of pink rises to Simeon’s cheeks and he gasps. With a soft flash of light, his wings disappear and his halo and the two phantom rings about his head fade from existence.   
  
"Apologies, I forgot you haven't seen my true form before. I hope I didn't frighten you," he looks sheepishly away from you, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
You giggle, a happy sound that feels strange against your throat. "Simeon, you're completely divine! I live in a house full of demons and tend not to flinch when they transform."   
  
At the thought of the six brothers— _seven_ , now that Belphegor is out of the attic—the peace that had settled in your heart crumples. You sit up abruptly and look around the room, gasping as the pain in your shoulder sharpens. Your desk is still up against the door, but your homework and the broken lamp have been cleaned up. Simeon's hand on your shoulder helps to ground you. He kneels on the bed beside you and crooks a finger under your chin.   
  
"You are safe, my lamb. I will not let any harm come to you," he soothes.   
  
You sigh. "Thank you for staying with me last night. I couldn't be here alone, but I couldn't go to any of them ..."   
  
"I understand," he says.   
  
He strokes your hair in such a natural way that you wonder if he realises how much he's touching you. Comfort settles in your stomach, despite your disquiet. Your eyes drift closed as you lean into his touch.   
  
"You had quite the evening. I'm so sorry that you went through any of that."   
  
You sniff a little. "How much of my crying made sense?"   
  
He gives you a strained smile. "Enough that Solomon and I were able to decipher the situation."   
  
"Solomon? Oh, right ... How much— What did Asmo—?"   
  
You don't realise how laboured your breathing has become until Simeon starts making those gentle hushing noises that work surprisingly well to calm you. One of his hands finds the painful spot behind your shoulder, and the warmth from his palm eases the tension.   
  
"Solomon and I were watching videos on DevilTube when Asmodeus called. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but he was _crying_ , and I know that Asmo _hates_ crying. Luke had fallen asleep already, and Solomon didn't want to wake him, so he took the call to his room. About ten minutes later, Solomon came out, still on the line with Asmo, who was still crying … he muted the call to ask me to check on you. He didn't give me any details, but he looked worried. I put Luke to bed and called you straight away."   
  
You let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry for ruining your evening."   
  
He is visibly taken aback by your apology and shakes his head quickly. The motion sends his chocolate waves tousling around his temples.   
  
"Nonsense. I wanted to be here for you, lamb." He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck again. "After you fell asleep, I messaged Solomon with the bits you managed to tell me, and he replied with what Asmodeus told him. So … we know that last night, it was established that Belphegor never went to the Human Realm for the exchange program, and that Lucifer had imprisoned him in the attic, but you managed to release him because … Lilith was reborn has a human? And you are her descendent? Which just raises more questions … But Belphegor murdered you once he got out, and Barbatos did something with his powers. So, you live! And … apparently you have a couple more boyfriends than we all realised."   
  
He gives you another sheepish grin as he finishes. You put your face in your hands.  
  
"Did I miss anything?"   
  
"There were a few other things, but those were the main events." Your shoulders start trembling as helpless despair rushes through you. "Oh my god, Simeon, it was so fucked up. I fucking _died_ , and then I wasn't dead, but then I saw my own dead body and _fuck_ …"   
  
You cut yourself short with a sob.   
  
_I shouldn't be swearing my head off like this in front of an angel._  
  
Simeon gently takes your wrists. You let him lower your hands from your face. He meets your eyes with kindness.  
  
"I can't imagine how difficult this has been for you," he says. "What can I do for you, to help you through this?"   
  
"Just ..." You look pleadingly at him, searching for words. "I don't know, I just ... stay? Please stay. I don't want to be here alone right now."   
  
He catches a tear with his thumb as it cascades down your cheek. Nodding his head, he stands and pulls you up with him.   
  
"Of course, I'll stay. Why don't you take a nice shower and change into something more comfortable, hm?"   
  
_A shower would be nice,_ you think. Looking down yourself, you realise that you're still in the same clothes that you wore out to dinner at Ristorante Six. The skirt is a little tight around your tummy, and the underwire of your bra has been digging into your boob all night. Your face is itchy with the remnants of your tears and makeup.   
  
You take your time in the shower, letting the hot water wash over your body. You sort through the memories of the prior evening and try not to think about Belphegor's hand at your throat, or the way your ribs splintered as he squeezed the life out of you. In the next room, you can hear Simeon humming, as if to assure you that he's still there. You ground yourself with his voice. The rise and fall of each note is gentle and elegant. The tune echoes in the bathroom. A bead of nostalgia washes over you—it's a lullaby that your mother and grandmother both used to hum to you, when you were a child. You don't know what it's called, but it feels like a warm blanket being pulled over you. It feels like safety. Like home. You force a deep breath and shift your mind to filling in the blanks in Simeon and Solomon's summary of the evening. Your thoughts linger on the conversation with Lucifer in the library, before Barbatos sent you back.   
  
It's not until you're towelling yourself dry that you realise you should have brought a change of clothes into the ensuite. You're so used to being shameless around the demons who occupy the house with you, who have seen your naked body in all its glory and known you so intimately for some time now. Berating yourself, you wrap the towel around your body and step back into the bedroom.   
  
"Feeling better?" Simeon says, turning to look at you.   
  
His cheeks pinken in an instant, eyes going a wide as he takes in the sight before him. Although you clutch the towel to your body, there's not much left to the imagination between where your prominent cleavage dips below the material and where your meaty thighs begin. Add the way your wet hair clings to your shoulders, and you have yourself a flustered angel. He looks away quickly, stuttering out an apology. He covers his eyes with his hands for good measure. If you weren't so tired, you might tease him, but right now, you're just glad he's here. You dress quickly and let him know when it's safe to look.   
  
Simeon is still blushing when he turns around and he doesn't meet your eyes, opting to focus on the leaves of the tree that overhangs your bed. He’s donned his gloves and robe while you were in the bathroom. You chew your lip while your internalised debate plays out.   
  
_Simeon has already heard enough of the drama from last night, I shouldn't unload even more onto him._  
  
The angel must sense your conflict, because he sits down on the edge of your bed and pats the space next to him, meeting your eyes as he does so. You take a deep breath and perch next to him. He tucks your head beneath his chin and rubs warm circles over your back. After a moment, he searches out the pain behind your shoulder and gently works the sore muscles with his fingers. You groan in a combination of pain and relief.   
  
"What else happened last night?" he asks quietly.   
  
You steel yourself and recount Lucifer's initial reaction to discovering that you'd met Belphegor.   
  
"He ... said he was going to tear you limb from limb?" Simeon repeats.   
  
You can tell he is horrified, though he keeps the emotion out of his voice. His hands pause in their work and he waits for you to nod before he resumes massaging your injury.   
  
"The thing is ... I don't think that conversation happened the second time around. He was so protective of me when I came down from the attic."   
  
Simeon makes a thoughtful humming sound in his throat, but doesn't stop rubbing the sore muscles around your shoulder. The pain is easing quickly under his touch.   
  
"Does it matter?" he asks after a moment.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Does it matter whether you and Lucifer had that conversation during the time loop? Does it matter if he only said those things to you the first time around and has no recollection of it?"   
  
"I ... I don't understand."   
  
His hand comes away from your back and he emits a sad sigh. His breath tickles the top of your head. He pulls you back from his chest and turns you to look at him properly.   
  
"Let's say you went back to the first timeline, in which Belphegor didn't murder you last night. But you _know_ he murdered you in an alternative timeline. How would you feel around him?"   
  
You shift nervously against the bed. "I wouldn't trust him. I'd be paranoid that he's still thinking of doing it."   
  
Simeon gives a single nod. "I agree. So, does it matter whether Lucifer threatened to harm you in this timeline, when you know that he did make that threat in the other timeline?"   
  
Your shoulders slump. "I see your point. I guess that's part of what's bothering me. I do want to know if we had that conversation this time around, but ... even if we didn't ..."  
  
A comforting hand finds yours. "I am disappointed that he did that to you in any timeline. I expected better from Lucifer."   
  
"So did I," you sigh.   
  
You look down at where he holds your hands in his. He rubs circles over the back of your hands with his thumbs, the cool material of his gloves dragging against your skin. You lean forward to rest your head against his shoulder, but before he can put his arms around you, an urgent vibration starts buzzing from his robes. With an apologetic sigh, he retrieves his D.D.D.   
  
"Solomon? ... Yes, I'm still with her ... Oh, I see ... No, don't let him come looking for me ... Ah. Very well, I'll return to Purgatory Hall now."  
  
Simeon disconnects the call with a sigh and turns back to you.   
  
"Luke is beginning to sense that something is amiss, but I'd prefer to shelter him from the things that happened last night, at least for the moment. I feel that he's still too young to deal with this sort of thing properly."  
  
You nod your understanding and agreement as Simeon comes to his feet.   
  
"I'm afraid I must return to Purgatory Hall before the cherub comes looking for me. Why don't you come with me?"   
  
The offer warms your heart, but you shake your head. "I don't think I can handle leaving this room right now. I'm going to sleep a little longer. And think about what to do now. Everything is such a mess ..."   
  
"I'm wish I could stay longer for you ... I'll keep in touch, and I will come back to check on you later in the day. If anything more happens, please call me straight away," he says, kissing the top of your head.   
  
Pink rises to your cheeks at the tender gesture, but your shyness is overshadowed by the idea of being alone again. It gnaws away at your frayed nerves, but you suck in a steadying breath. Simeon turns to the door of your room, stopping short when he sees the desk still blocking the way. With a chuckle, he turns to the window instead and lets himself out, sliding gracefully over the windowsill. He looks back to flash you a reassuring smile, and then he is gone.   
  
\--   
  
Your dreams are not kind to you after Simeon leaves. You wake up in a cold sweat late in the afternoon, head throbbing and hands shaking. When you sit up, your head spins and there's a lurching sensation in your empty stomach. Once the feelings subside, you wobble towards your bathroom and drink water straight from the tap. You splash some over your face too and feel the way your puffy eyes and feverish skin tingle at the cool temperature.   
  
You stare at the barricaded door when you step out of the bathroom, dreading the feeling of exposure that will come with pulling the desk away and stepping out. But your stomach is still empty, and you can feel the way you tremble on your feet with the need for sustenance. With great effort, you manage to nudge the desk back from the door enough to stand between them and press your ear to the wood. Listening, all you hear is silence throughout the House of Lamentation. It's unnerving.   
  
_The kitchen is right around the corner, I'll just grab something and come straight back._  
  
With a shaky breath, you twist the doorknob and step out into the hallway. You close the door behind you as softly as possible, afraid of the way the silent house amplifies every little sound. Barefoot, you pad your way around the corner to the kitchen. The room is icier than usual, and you notice that the fire under the stove has gone out. You've never seen it out before. You head for the fridge and start rummaging through for some human-friendly foods. A sinking feeling settles in the pit of your stomach when you realise that much of the contents is untouched. Did Beelzebub not pay the kitchen a late-night visit?   
  
_Of course not,_ you scoff. _When would he have had time to with the mess that was last night?_  
  
You gather a couple of non-poisoned apples from the crisper, biting into one while you look for other items you can easily take back to your room. There's a lick of milk left, enough for a bowl of cereal, and you put it on the counter behind you as you close the fridge.   
  
"You should have stayed locked in your room."   
  
Belphegor's voice from the doorway startles you so much that you knock the milk off the counter as you whip around to face him. He stands slouched against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and head bent forward. He looks tired, but his mouth is pulled into an angry shape and you can see the Infernal light radiating from his eyes, as he watches you from behind his silky hair.   
  
You freeze in place, feel your heart clench. The milk bottle has split open on the floor, and the white liquid trickles around your feet, but you're too scared to look away from him. He scoffs when you flinch, as he takes a step into the room, looming between you and the doorway.   
  
"My brothers were actually stupid enough to get attached to _you?_ " he sneers. "You’re pathetic. You're so beneath them, it's laughable. Just like you. Heh, you should have seen the look on your face last night, when you realised I was going to kill you."   
  
You force yourself to move, taking a step for each of his, to keep the kitchen island between you and him. It's not much, but right now, it's all you've got for protection.   
  
_I have my pacts,_ you think. _But everyone is mad at me for lying. Would they even fight their brother for me?_   
  
"It's almost a shame you didn't _stay_ dead, but I guess it’ll be fun to kill you again," he drawls.   
  
His eyes are locked on you as he steps around the perimeter of the kitchen island. Predator stalking prey. And you know you can't outrun him.   
  
"You won't come back this time," he says.   
  
A cold chill runs down your spine, heart frantic against your ribs. He moves so fast that you don't have a hope in hell. Suddenly in his demon form, Belphegor traps you against the kitchen island with an arm on either side of you. A strangled scream erupts from your mouth as you cower against the bench. He glares down at you. He hasn't touch you yet, but you already feel like you're suffocating.   
  
A moment later, Belphegor is sprawled across the floor.   
  
Right in the spilt milk.   
  
It takes you a moment to realise that your hero is Leviathan. He moves into the room, attacks Belphegor with such precision, all without making a sound. Leviathan's tail curls around your torso and he pulls you away from the bench, positioning himself between you and his brother.   
  
Belphegor lazily pushes himself into a sitting position, emitting a low growl at Leviathan.   
  
" _Stand down_ ," says Levi.   
  
"Give her to me, Levi." He pulls himself upright, eyeing his brother. "Humans like _her_ are the reason we lost Lilith. They all deserve to die!"   
  
Your skin crawls with terror as Belphegor slips into Infernal speech. He glances past Levi to gauge your reaction, smirking at the way you flinch away from his gaze. You're grateful for the strength of Levi's tail. It's the only thing keeping you standing. You hug the coils to your body, hands trembling over the iridescent scales. Baring his teeth, Belphegor takes a measured step forward, but Leviathan counters the movement by solidifying his stance. He extends one arm out to the side to further shield you, while the other is raised, palm flat, towards his brother.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you, brother, but if you are a threat to her, I will not hesitate."   
  
If you weren't so scared, you might be in awe. You've never heard Levi speak with such command. He matches Belphegor's tone, but with greater authority. He speaks with a duality of sentences you can hear and understand alongside their Infernal counterparts, which you can feel. These are more than just words from the Avatar of Envy; they are a promise.   
  
"Leviathan, _give her to me!_ "   
  
"Stand _down_ , Belphegor. That's an order!"   
  
Belphegor's eyes flash menacingly, but he recoils from his brother's instruction. He crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at you and Leviathan from beneath his mop of hair. He abandons words altogether, but the ominous tones of Infernal are enough for you to understand; he's _sulking_.   
  
Some tension leaves Leviathan's tail, the coils slackening around your torso while they remain in place. His stance does not change, and he keeps himself between you and Belphegor.   
  
"I'll handle this from here, Leviathan."   
  
Lucifer's voice startles you. You turn so fast that you would have fallen flat on your face if Levi's tail weren’t holding you upright. The eldest steps into the kitchen, death-glare trained on the youngest. He approaches Levi, side-stepping to stand beside you, where he pauses. He glances at you, face sour, and looks away almost instantly.   
  
"Are you harmed?" he asks.   
  
You stiffen at the question. " _Harmed_?! I fucking _died_ last night!"   
  
Lucifer looks straight ahead at Belphegor. "I am aware. I am asking if you have been harmed _now_."   
  
He doesn't look back at you, stepping towards Levi while he waits for your answer. You remain silent, but for your heavy breathing.   
  
"I will deal with Belphegor," he says, addressing Leviathan again. "Go. Make sure she is safe."   
  
A frustrated rage grips you as you watch the exchange. Lucifer keeps his back to you. His angry face from when you told him that you met Belphegor flashes in your mind, along with the harshness in his voice when he snapped at you in front of everyone last night. You let out an angry sigh.  
  
"Stop pretending to care, Lucifer. I know you're mad at me, too!"  
  
"I'm _furious_ with you!" he barks, turning on his heels to face you.   
  
Leviathan's tail winds a little tighter again. You're expecting to see the same anger in Lucifer's face as you saw when he threatened to tear you limb from limb. You're expecting the room to go dark and the air to vibrate with the most formidable Infernal magic, like it did in the library.   
  
What you're not expecting, is the undeniable conflict in his eyes, the exhaustion written so clearly across his face, and the way his shoulders slump when he looks at you. A sigh of defeat passes his lips. The quiet, almost _scared_ mildness in his voice with his next words shocks you more than anything.  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't care, my love. You ought to know that."  
  
Your tongue feels heavy in your mouth. He's frowning at you, but it's not with anger now. Frustration, perhaps, and a great deal of concern, but not truly anger. A tense moment passes in silence, with you and Lucifer staring at each other, while Leviathan eyes Belphegor.   
  
"Fucking hell ..." Belphegor mutters after a moment. "You all sicken me."   
  
"Levi," Lucifer starts, without taking his eyes off of you. "Get her out of here. Stay with her."   
  
With a final warning look to Belphegor, Leviathan steps backwards, only lowering his guard once he's level with Lucifer, and the eldest has turned to face the youngest once more. Belphegor locks eyes with Lucifer. They both remain silent and unmoving as Leviathan guides you out of the kitchen and down the hallways. His tail remains protectively wrapped around you until you're locked inside the watery blue of his room.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to you lovely readers! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments and stay tuned for LEVI SMUT next chapter. 
> 
> You can hit me up on Twitter: @InfyniteS (I am Salsa and I share this account with fellow RAD exchange student and my partner in OM crime, Infy). 
> 
> If you like my writing, consider checking out my Patreon for original erotic fiction! You can find me under my penname, /salsaverde


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leviathan hash things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check tags as they have been updated. 
> 
> Levi x Reader smut ahead. Please enjoy.

In the safety of Leviathan's room, you take a shuddering breath and try to calm yourself. His tail slackens and draws away from your body, though you have to fight the urge to clutch it against you. You manage to steady your shaking legs enough to stay upright as he turns to face you, eyes glowing orange. His expression is unreadable; it makes you uneasy.

"What were you _thinking_?" he demands.

You're taken aback by his tone.

"L-Levi ...?"

"Why didn't you tell us about Belphegor?!"

You flinch at his raised voice, taking a step back.

"I don't know! I just— I was trying to help!" A little hiccup interrupts you, despite your growing ire. "I knew how much Beelzebub missed his twin, and I thought I could help, b-but ..."

You don't mean to yell, but your voice rises until it cracks with a sob. Your lips tremble as you bring your hands to your face. His eyes bore into you, brows furrowed behind his lavender fringe. His tail whips back and forth against the floor near his feet, a telling sign of his agitation. At his side, his fingers flex and clutch into fists. You swipe at the tears as they spill from your eyes, then grit your teeth.

"Belphegor said that if I told anyone, Lucifer would find out and stop me. He said he just wanted to talk to Lucifer ... he said it was a misunderstanding ... I didn't think ... Levi, I didn't think he'd ..."

You can't finish the sentence. Bowing your head, you wrap your arms around yourself. You feel so small. So stupid. So naïve.

"I need you to tell me something, _right now_ ," he says through gritted teeth. "Did you only make a pact with me to help _him_? Because that's _not fair_ and I won't stand for it!"

"N-No! Levi, of course not." A bead of panic grows in the pit of your stomach. You force your voice to be steady. "I made the pact with you before I even knew he was up there."

He glares at you a moment longer, arms crossed in front of his chest as he weighs your words. On the other side of the door, Infernal growls rise and echo through the house, followed by a series of thumps and crashes. It's sudden and violent enough that even Leviathan jumps. The noises make you flinch. You press your hands over your ears and bow your head, desperate to block out the sounds that make your heart race with fear. You squeeze your eyes shut, but the slide of Leviathan's tail as it coils protectively around your middle makes you open them again. You look up at him as he steps closer. When he's right in front of you, his places his hands high on your arms, just below your shoulders.

"You're safe," he says as you lower your hands from your ears. His voice is firm but quiet now. "Lucifer is dealing with Belphegor, and I won't let anything happen to you."

His voice quivers unexpectedly. His body stiffens, as if he only just realised how close he's standing, and how vulnerable you are before him. There is hesitation in his eyes. With a frustrated sigh, he pulls you against his chest and wraps his arms around your body, but not before you notice the blush that stains his cheeks. His tail tightens its hold. A quiet sob escapes you as you cling to his shirt and bury your face against his chest, breathing in his comforting scent.

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" you ask, deflated. "Lucifer's right. I've made a mess of everything. I'm sorry ..."

His hands rub slow circles across your back. He tucks your head beneath his chin. Your weight comes away from the ground as he uses his tail to lift you. He carries you to a pair of beanbags on the other side of the room, where the two of you watched anime together and fucked a few nights ago. He keeps you pulled tight against him as you both settle into the beanbags.

"We're all mad at you for lying to us right now, but ... this is Lucifer's fault, too. He should have told us what was going on with Belphie." You're surprised by how level he keeps his voice. "And he should have told us about Lilith, but I guess that's more Lord Diavolo's fault than Lucifer's ..." A heavy sigh tickles the top of your head. "But what Belphegor did to you ... I think that's what we're all the most upset about."

He hugs you tighter. You feel the tremble in his shoulders before he takes a deep breath and swallows it back down. His sudden stillness draws your attention to the fact that you're still shaking.

_I need a distraction to help me calm down_.

You try to think of something that doesn't make your skin crawl.

"What was that, back there?" you manage between sobs. "I've never seen you move like that before. Or talk like that. You sounded like a soldier."

"I _am_ a soldier," he says. "I fought alongside my brothers in the Celestial War before we fell, and I'm the Grand Admiral of Hell's Navy. I guess that side of me took over just now."

"Did you mean it?"

"Huh?"

You hiccup as you try to get the words to form. "I-in the kitchen, you told Belphegor that you'd hurt him if he hurt me."

"Of course I meant it!" Levi snaps, pulling you closer still. "He doesn't get to take you away from me! H-he already did it once ..."

You feel his claws burrowing into your hair at the back of your head and he seems to deflate.

"You were gone," he whispers, and now you can feel his tears on the top of your head. "You were really gone, weren't you? You died ... I'm not letting that happen again ..."

Another loud crash sounds from somewhere else in the house, partnered with a threatening growl—Lucifer, if you had to guess based on the timbre. Your attempt to distract yourself is nullified. You clamp your hands down over your ears again and Leviathan makes quiet hushing noises as he adjusts your position on the beanbag. Another growl answers the first, the pitch distinctly different. Leviathan's tail uncoils from around you for a moment. He uses it to reach across to his desk and pull his gaming headset from the audio jack. He tucks a lock of hair behind your ear before he places the headset on you. You give him a confused look as he pulls you against him again, but then ... you can't hear the fighting anymore.

_Of course, he has the best quality noise-cancelling headphones for gaming_ , you think, clutching him.

You squeeze your eyes shut and bury your face against his chest. You concentrate on the small circles he rubs along your back, and on steadying your breathing. _Inhale, 2, 3, 4, exhale, 2, 3, 4._ You're grateful for this small mercy for your frayed nerves, this quiet protection that keeps the worst of the fear at bay.

_Just breathe,_ you tell yourself. _Inhale, 2, 3, 4, exhale, 2, 3, 4._

You're not sure how much time has passed when he pulls you back and carefully removes the headset. Cautiously, you listen out for the sound of crashes and growls, but the house is silent.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

You shake your head, staring at your hands as you rest them in your lap.

"I want to disappear. I shouldn't be here," you whisper, almost afraid to disturb the quiet. "I'm just going to make it worse by staying."

Even though you're not looking at him, you can sense the horror in his facial expression and the way his whole body tenses.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" You flinch at his raised voice and he quickly lowers it again. "You make it sound like you're going to leave."

You feel numb as you turn the idea over in your head. But short of the universe swallowing you up, it might be the only thing left you can do. 

"Maybe I should ... leave RAD and go back to the Human Realm."

"What?! No!"

You shift to face him properly, shoulders slumping at his panicked expression.

"Everyone's mad at me, Levi. And one of your brother's killed me last night. And tried to do it again today. I had another ten second, tops, if you hadn't shown up when you did."

You pull out of his arms and sit up on the beanbag, resting your head on your knees so that you don't have to look at his face. You can see the need to say something ticking through his head as he searches desperately for something to say that will make you reconsider. The thought of watching him crumple with you is unbearable. His tail tightens possessively around your waist before he forces himself to relax. Leviathan sits up next to you, his arms crossed awkwardly over his chest.

_Inhale, 2, 3, 4, exhale, 2, 3, 4._ After a few deep breaths, you turn back to him.

"What happened last night, after I left?"

He fidgets uncomfortably. "A whole lot of yelling. Mammon took a swing at Belphegor and it took me, Asmo and Barbatos to hold him back. Satan threw a chair through a window at one point. Everyone was yelling and in the end Lord Diavolo ordered us to all turn in for the night. Us brothers are under house arrest until further notice. Diavolo had Barbatos bind us to the house, so we can't leave. They're going to come back tonight and try to talk with Lucifer about what to do about ..."

Levi lets the sentence hang, unfinished.

_What to do about all the shit that went down last night,_ you finish in your head. _Because there was a lot._

He pauses to let you take in the information. You card your fingers through your hair, pressing your palms against your temples.

"After Lord Diavolo left, Beelzebub and Belphegor argued for a bit and Beel ended up locking Belphie out of their room. That was the last straw for Asmodeus. He had a meltdown and went to his room. And none of the rest of us wanted to be around Belphegor so we all turned in like Diavolo told us to. Though, I know that Mammon went and sat outside your door after everyone else went to sleep."

You force yourself to raise an eyebrow at him. "And how would _you_ know that he was sitting outside my door?"

He sputters, blushing at the implication. "I-I was just ..." he trails off and the end of his sentence becomes inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I said, I was worried about you! _I_ was going to sit outside your door ..."

He brings both arms up to cover his face. It almost feels like any other conversation you've had with Levi, filled with gentle teasing, and flustered reactions. Looking at him, your chest aches with longing. Before you can stop yourself, you fling your arms around Levi and bury your face in the crook of his neck.

"H-hey! What are you doing, normie?!"

You're not sure if the sound that leaves you is a sob or a laugh. It might be both. After a moment, Leviathan relaxes in your hold and pulls his arms around you again. For a little while, that's how you both stay, listening to the silence of the House of Lamentation.

"Listen ... I'm mad at you for hiding the truth from us, but ... I get it," Levi sighs. "In _The Seven Lords_ , Henry hides the location of a powerful amulet from the Lord of Shadows because he's worried that its power will corrupt his friend. They get into a big fight when the Lord of Shadows finds out that Henry knows where it is. But Henry doesn't bring him the amulet until he's sure that the Lord of Shadows will be able to handle its power. The Lord of Shadows is mad at Henry for a while, but ultimately understand that his friend was only looking out for him and wasn't trying to betray him. Henry was just waiting for the right time and doing his best with the information he had."

You try to sit back and look at him, but he tightens his grip on you, keeping your head against his shoulder as if he's afraid for you to look at him.

"Y-you know that you're my best friend, r-right? You're my Henry. And you've been keeping a secret for me, too. My brothers don't know about ... y-y'know ... So, I get it."

A bead of hope flourishes in your chest and you squeeze your arms around him. Aside from what Mammon may have assumed after finding the dildo on Levi's floor, not a word has been said to the rest of the brothers regarding the uncertain relationship blooming between you and the Avatar of Envy. While that might mean that Leviathan understand you, it adds to the feelings of guilt that weigh heavy in your heart; Leviathan is another truth you've hidden from the rest of your lovers.

"I broke everyone's trust. And I think I broke Diavolo's exchange program, too," you say after a while.

He shakes his head. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't fair. But ... p-please don't leave."

You sigh again. "Levi, I don't think I'll be allowed to stay after all of this. At least if I go back to the Human Realm, I can't fuck things up even more."

"St-stop talking like that! You're not going anywhere!" He squeezes you so tightly that you gasp. "Please ... If you go, I'll lose my best friend. Again. That's not fair. Please. Don't make me lose you again."

Your heart skips a beat when he nuzzles the side of your head with his nose.

"I'll protect you here," he says. "The others will come around, just give them some time ... Please ... I-I can't ... I just started to feel like I could be with someone 3D ... I know I'm a useless shut-in of an otaku, but I want to be brave enough to tell you wh-what you mean to me."

Your heart skips a beat. "Levi, you don't have to—"

"I love you, dammit!" he shouts, pulling you back from him so that you can see each other's tear-stained faces.

His shoulders heave as he draws in deep breaths and forces himself to speak. He holds your face in his hands.

"I'm in love with you, and last night, you _died_. If you never came back, I never would have gotten to tell you. It would have been like a tragic anime film. The only thing scarier than saying that I love you ... o-or doing _3D things_ with you ... is losing you. I can't lose you. _Please, don't leave_. P-please ... " His voice cracks and quietens. "I'm scared of how you make me feel, but I don't want to hold back anymore. Not after last night."

Behind the mop of purple hair, his eyes are wide and glossy with tears. Although his cheeks are pink, there's a desperate plea in his voice that you cling to. You use it to ground yourself in this moment, here, with him. His tail is wrapped tightly around you. A wash of emotions course through you, drowning out the fear: relief, bashfulness, joy. It sets your cheeks aglow. You close the space between you and Levi, twining your fingers through his hair as you meet his lips.

Levi makes a small sound of surprise, but he opens his mouth to meet you in the kiss. You feel the slide of his tongue between your teeth, as one of his hands moves to the back of your head. His claws burrow into your hair again. He pulls you flush against him, tilting your head back as he deepens the kiss.

All other thoughts leave you. You let yourself float in the heady haze of his lips. Everything else melts away. For a few minutes, the only thing that matters is that you pull each other as close as possible. Leviathan drags you into his lap with his tail, letting the tip creep beneath the edge of your shirt. You can feel the strain of his hardening cock pressing through his pants, and you gentle brush against it with your thigh.

He pulls back from you with a gasp and a heavy blush, bowing his head slightly.

"I-is this okay?" he checks. "We don't have to—mrph!"

You pull him back into a kiss, almost aggressive with your need to keep him close.

"I need this," you murmur against his lips. "I need _you_ , Levi."

He makes a sound of acknowledgement against your mouth, and slowly pushes you back onto the beanbag. His tail moves your top up above your breasts while you fumble to remove his shirt. The warmth of his skin against yours as your chests meet is addictive. You didn't bother wearing a bra today, and your pert nipples harden at the warmth of his body. You wrap your legs around his waist and without another thought, you're grinding against each other, panting between kisses, nipping at each other's lips. His tail traverses along your skin, coiling around your waist before it slides down along the back of one of your legs to wind around your thigh. Your skin tingles at the sensation of having him so close to where you want him, especially with the press of his erection against your clothed heat.

His lips part from yours for a brief moment so that you can pull your shirt the rest of the way off, but when you pull him back to you, he resists.

"Are you sure it's okay?" he whispers. "Last night was—"

"I don't want to think about last night," you say quickly. You meet his eyes and give him a desperate look. "I don't want to think about anything else right now, _please_ , help me feel something that isn't fear and nothingness."

His mouth is on yours again in an instant, and he devours your lips with passion. Your arms wrap over his shoulders and you press your fingertips into the skin of his back, desperate to keep him close, bring him closer. Dragging your nails, you fist his hair in one hand. He cups one of your breasts and starts squeezing the plump flesh, rolling your sensitive nipple between his digits until you gasp. At that breathy sound, he pulls away from your mouth and guides his face to your breast, capturing your other nipple between his teeth. He circles the bud with his tongue, repeating the motion with determination while you squirm under him. Although he's stopped grinding on you, you can feel the unmistakable heat of his cock still pressing between your legs. You desperately raise your hips to rub yourself along his trapped erection. The friction is delicious, but it's not enough. You whimper, while your gyrating becomes more frantic, more desperate.

With a wet sound, he releases your nipple from his mouth and sits back on his knees, looking over your flushed body.

"Levi, please," you beg.

"Please what?" he asks in a tone that makes you shiver.

He has a serious look in his eyes. You blink dumbly up at him, train of thought derailing at the realisation that this is not the shy otaku who was too embarrassed to turn the lights on after the last time you spent the night together; this is Leviathan the soldier, Grand Admiral of Hell's Navy.

"Please _what?_ " he repeats, tugging at your hips to draw your attention. "Tell me what you want," he commands.

" _Fuck,_ " you breathe, carding a hand through your hair. "Touch me. Please touch me, Levi ..."

His claws hook under the elastic of your bottoms and he drags them down without breaking eye contact with you. Tossing them over his shoulder, his tail slides freely around your thigh, pulling your leg out to one side. A sharp gasp escapes you when the tip of his tail brushes along your dripping entrance, over the seam of your lips without parting them. You throw your head back when his tail finds your clit and he begins to tease the nub. Tingles shoot through your core. Your hands grasp at the beanbag as he works on lighting every nerve ending in your body on fire in the best possible way.

"Here?" he says, but you know that he knows the answer.

Without letting you respond, he lays a wet kiss on your mons pubis, lips tingling against the scar of Asmodeus's lover's bite. You know that he sees it, know that he stiffens with envy as the Infernal magic it is imbued with makes itself known under his tongue. Leviathan emits a possessive growl, low and hungry. It vibrates the air around your exposed clit, intensifying the waves of pleasure from his tail. He lowers his mouth to you again and sucks the sensitive nub between his lips, lapping at it with his tongue while his tail continues its work.

" _Aawaah!_ " you gasp out, hips jerking with the sensations.

Leviathan is more assertive than you expect, holding your legs firmly apart to keep your pussy accessible for his mouth. The leg not bound by his tail is hitched up over his shoulder as he focuses his efforts on pleasuring you with both tail and tongue. He kisses your puffy, needy lips, greedily drinking up the slickness of your arousal. He uses his thumb to drag your juices out and along your clit and presses the digit there, keeping the tip of his tail against the bundle of nerves too. The combined pressure has you squirming keenly as his hot breath tickles at your cunt. His tongue delves into your core and you feel the way it swirls and slides inside you. The vibrations of another growl send shockwaves of pleasure through you. With a moan, you arch off the beanbag and grab at the coral-like horns atop is head. That only spurs him on, the claws of his free hand reaching under you to cup at your arse. You feel the sharp tips graze along your skin, but you welcome the sensation—it feels _good_. You tighten your grip on his horns with a desperate mewl.

"Levi, fuck, _don't stop_ , that feels so good," you cry.

You use your grip on his horns to press him more firmly against your cunt, relishing the purr-like growl that ripples out of him. The tip of his tail and his thumb pulse against your throbbing clit. Every minute movement makes you feel electric, makes you want more, makes you _need_ more. Fucking you with his tongue, he can feel when you're right there on the edge of release. He pumps his tongue into you, pinching at your clit as your cunt flutters and contracts.

As you climax, you moan his name loudly. " _Fuck, Levi! Yes! Aah!_ "

You let your mind go blank. You know nothing but ecstasy as he devours your dripping core, eating you out through your orgasm until you start to whimper from overstimulation. When he finally pulls his face back from between your legs, you're shaking with the aftershocks of pleasure, your face completely flushed red and your skin clammy. Your chest heaves with each laboured breath, while Levi sits back to take in the sight of you with greedy awe.

"Still okay?" he asks, adjusting the way his tail coils around you.

He lifts your torso up and brings you into a sitting position, waiting for you to meet his gaze.

"Y-yeah ..." you breathe.

You tilt your head down and he rests his forehead against yours. Slowly, he guides your arms up and over his shoulders.

"Hold on to me," he says, lifting you from the beanbag.

It only takes him two steps to reach the bathtub that is his bed. Stepping in, he lowers you to the thin mattress, ensuring your head finds the pillow as he leans over you. Once you're safely on your back, you pull his face down to yours again. You can taste yourself all over him, sweet and sticky along his chin. He kisses you deeply, fiercely, as if you're everything he has. Slowly, he guides your legs around his waist again, pausing only to tug open the front of his pants and slide them partway down his legs. You quiver with excitement and lust when his dick brushes against your inner thigh.

You slide a hand down his chest, along his abdomen, until your palm finds the hard length of his shaft. You wrap your fingers around his cock and pump him. The blush across his cheeks blooms furiously and he bows his head with a groan, letting his lavender hair hide his face. You push the locks back with your free hand and wait for him to meet your eyes. They're still filled with need and desire, and he quickly finds your mouth again and continues to devour your lips as he ruts against your palm. After a few strokes, he reaches down between your bodies and wraps a hand over yours. He guides the head of his cock to your entrance, sliding it between your lips. He pauses with the tip just inside you, letting you gasp and wiggle in desperate need of more.

"Levi, _please_ ," you whine, rutting your hips beneath him.

He moves one hand to your hip and presses it there firmly. His thumb caresses the line where your thigh meets your pelvis. His other hand slides along the back of yours to curl around your wrist, and he pulls your grip away from his erection. Pulsing the head of his cock at your entrance, he brings your hand to rest on the pillow beside your head. He laces his fingers with yours, palms kissing as he meets your gaze between fevered presses of your lips, and gently pushes his cock into you. Your eyes roll back as he bottoms out, his pelvis meeting yours as you wrap your legs around him. You sigh his name out on a shaky breath.

Leviathan captures your lips again, pressing his tongue against yours as he rocks his hips. He swallows the soft moans and sighs that escape you, breathing them in with your scent. As his cock slides in and out of your dripping cunt, he groans into your mouth. The vibrations of the pleasured sound tingle through you, the sensation making you tighten around his erection. He gasps with excitement as your walls press in around him, thrusting a little faster. The ways your body responds to his drives him onward. His pace increases until the room is filled with the smack of flesh on flesh when he thrusts into you, the lewd wet noises between your legs, and the sloppy sounds of your tongue-filled kisses.

"You're so ... beautiful ..." he breathes, squeezing your hand.

You feel yourself glowing, cheeks warm. Levi grinds into you with each thrust. You moan louder each time his cock glides along your g-spot, your cunt tightening and shivering around his length. He builds up the euphoria that precedes your orgasm, releasing your hand as he sits back on his knees to look down at you when he feels you getting close. You've gone so rigid with the need to cum again that you can hardly move your hips. Hot tears leak from the corners of your eyes. You slide your fingers through your hair in anticipation, teetering on the edge of release.

You're surprised when Leviathan hooks an arm under one of your knees and lifts your leg up, resting it over his shoulder. The position grants him deeper access as he fucks himself into you, though his hips are beginning to stutter and you can hear the shakiness in his pleasured groans increasing with his pace. The white-hot coil of pressure inside your belly is almost painful. When you look up at Leviathan, you can see that he, too, is struggling to keep his vision clear as he watches the desperate pleasure that moves across your face.

" _Fuck_ ," you whimper, barely audible. "Fuck, Levi, I'm about to cum."

He groans loudly at your words, "I'm right there with you."

With those words, you feel yourself tip over the edge. You scream your pleasure with tears in your eyes as your pussy twitches and pulses around his cock. Your orgasm is so violent that it _hurts,_ but you revel in the sensations. Hips stuttering with his final thrusts, Leviathan groans so hard that the sound transforms into a growl as he cums inside you. His teeth latch at the fleshiness of your inner thigh, just above your knee, where he holds your leg over his shoulder. You don't feel the piercing of your skin as he bites into you. The sound of his growl becomes low and drawn out as the movement of his pelvis slows to a shaky rocking. It takes you a little longer to come down from the high, while your cunt remains tight and clenched over his cock, milking him dry.

He doesn't remove his fangs until you stop grinding over him. Blood trickles from the bite mark as soon as he pulls away. It's more blood than you're expecting, more than there was compared to your previous bites. A look of mild panic crosses Levi's face. He pulls out of you abruptly, making you gasp at the sudden absence of his cock filling you. As he scrambles out of the bathtub, he falls face-down, having tripped on his pants, which are still sitting around his knees. He swears under his breath as he kicks them off and dashes for his bathroom. Supressing a giggle, you become aware of the way the bite aches. It starts to sting as you clumsily sit up.

"Hold still," Levi says, hopping back into the bathtub with his first aid kit—the same one he'd brought out when he bandaged your wrist.

He works quickly to patch up the wound and stifle the bleeding. There's still blood around his mouth and smeared down his naked chest when he glances apologetically at you from beneath his air.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay," you say quickly, putting a hand up to assure him. "I ..." You feel lost for words, blushing as you look from the site of the bandaged lover's bite and back to his flushed face. "Levi ..."

You can see that he wants to shrink back into himself. His tail twitches restlessly, now draped over the side of the tub, and he wrings his wrists with his shoulders hunched a little. But he stays. He doesn't draw away from you, and after a minute he meets your eyes again. Your heart skips a beat. You swear you could melt when you see the nervous smile that curves his mouth.

"W-was that all okay?" he asks.

You nod quickly, shifting gingerly to be closer to him again. You try not to lean on your freshly bandaged leg too much. He helps you move, awkwardly adjusting so that you can lean against him side-on. Resting your head on his shoulder, you curl into the warmth of his chest with a contented sigh. Slowly, you raise a hand to push his fringe back from his face. You feel him tense as you search his face. The skin around his mouth is stained red with the remains of your drying blood.

"Levi, I know how much the bites mean," you begin, slowly. "I know how important they are to demons. I'm really happy, but you didn't have to—"

"I did it because I wanted to," he cuts you off. "I _needed_ to. I ... I wanted to do that last time, too. But I couldn't fight the urge anymore. I told you, I love you and I don't want to hold back anymore."

He levels his gaze at you, giving you a serious look. Your heart skips a beat. He takes your hand, pulling it to his cheek, down from where you had threaded your fingers with his hair. He holds your palm there, his thumb rubbing along your knuckles as he stares into your eyes.

"Levi ... I love you, too."

He rests his forehead against yours and pulls his arms around you, holding you tightly to his chest. His tail curls itself around your waist, hugging you carefully.

"I want to be with you," he whispers. "I want to be with you the way my brothers are. I don't want to hide it anymore."

You tilt your lips towards his and kiss him, chastely. "Then be with me, Levi. Don't hide it anymore."

He breathes a sigh. It sounds like relief. His shoulders relax and he slowly lays back on the mattress, dragging you down with him. When you both settle, you're half on top of him, stretched out along his torso while he cradles your body in the crook of his arm. Your head rests against his shoulder. Looking up at the glass ceiling, you watch the way the light refracts through the water on its way down to his room. It feels like you're in a bubble, floating along the bottom of a lake in the safety of his arms. You nuzzle against him as you begin to doze off.

"Please don't go back to the Human Realm," he murmurs, turning to kiss your head.

You breathe in slowly and then let it out again. You close your eyes as you nod your agreement.

"I'll stay in the Devildom if I can," you promise. "But I don't think I can stay in this house with Belphegor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Okay, so that's this installment done for the moment. Shout-out to my friend Infy for the idea of Levi giving you his noise-cancelling headphones to help you calm down. I hope I did the idea justice! 
> 
> And now, to update you all on my ridiculous story-plan and what the plot bunnies have made me do ... guys, it just keeps getting _longer_. Coming up, we have: 
> 
> \- _The Hardest Lessons Are Learned Alone (But We'll Pass the Test Together)_ \- Diavolo/Barbatos, Diavolo/Lucifer, Lucifer/Reader  
> \- _Film Studies_ \- Mammon/Leviathan/Asmodeus/Satan/Reader  
> \- _Post-Attic Equations_ \- Beelzebub/Reader  
> \- _Absentee_ \- no smut, but difficult conversations and wholesomeness over at Purgatory Hall, and therefore some more Simeon/Reader and some Solomon/Reader softness.  
> \- _Conclusive Research_ \- Lucifer/Diavolo/Barbatos/Reader
> 
> AND THEN, because my brain is just fkn WILD and I can't help myself and we are now far away from the porn without plot territory:  
> \- _Long Division_ : This is going to be a much longer multi-chapter piece involving all relationships, a lot of angst, character growth, and plenty of smut. The plot will thicken. I repeat; the plot _will_ thicken.  
> \- _The Sum of Us_ : Again, a much longer multi-chapter piece involving all relationships. The angst will continue, characters will continue to grow, and oh my lord WHAT IS THIS PLOT DOING?! Shit's crazy, y'all.


End file.
